Club Chica-Go-Go
Bio Club Chic-a-Go-Go is a British discotheque and night club with cabaret entertainers possibly located in London or Little Dimpton. The front doors are protected by a doorman (Gary O'Bee) who bars everyone not in a suit and tie and smacking the door on those (Duncan Pettigrew) who neglect to tip him. On arrival, two men (Benny Hill and Jon Jon Keefe) get barred for not arriving in jackets and ties, and they end up getting two distinguished men (Henry McGee and Derek Deadman) to start a fight with each other and take their jackets and ties to wear into the club. The stunt works flawlessly until the two gentlemen realize they've been swindled and trying getting into the club. Inside the club, the seating area is full of people waiting to see the talent. The waiter (Johnny Hutch) holds his tray over the patron's heads (Derek Deadman in a wig and mustache?) to manuver through the dance floor, but one patron (Benny Hill) knocks the trash off his table for him to pick up as he covertly drinks the four beers meant for another table (Bob Todd and Anna Dawson) on his tray. The waiter is also so blind that a patron (Duncan Pettigrew) has to rip off part of the menu so he can read it. For another couple (Mike Mulloy and Sue Upton), he rubs a plate on a dancer's (Miki Harvey?) to get it clean. At another table (Benny Hill, Lindsay Cole, Henry McGee and Zoe Bryant(?)), the waitress (Helen Carpenter) disrupts the room when the box she's carrying flies off with its contents disrupting the room. Amid the frivolity, the chef (Bob Todd) gets carried away in a strait jacket by two men. The maitre'd (Benny Hill) gives four guests (Miki Harvey, Martin Slater, Sue Upton and Duncan Pettigrew) their drinks, but they only order the cheap stuff. An old man (Johnny Hutch) is bothered by bodily noises while he's with two beautiful ladies (Sharon Kiel and Jenny Drummond?), but he's done in by the sound of the maitre'd pouring drinks. The emcee for the night is Ginger Thompkins who introduces One Lung-Ho and his assistant Elsie (Johnny Hutch and Sue Upton) who perform some balancing tricks. They're followed by Baldini the Clown (Benny Hill) from Italy with a floating candle trick. He's followed by the French magician Lysette (Liz Jobling) who makes things disappear behind a sheet. One of the main acts is Tanya and her Performing Men (Lorraine Doyle) from South America. During her act, she keeps them under control with a whip and shouts with a German accent. The acts feature balancing acts and a fiery ring of death. The main act features the Hill's Angels in white and black outfits. When the stage turns dark, and the girls turn into negatives of themselves, the Angels display some weird and strange anatomical impossibilities to the tune of "New York, New York." Helen Carpenter pulls an intense split, Zoe Bryant levitates herself, Miki Harvey stretches her arms out and Lindsey Cole detaches from her arms and feet floating around her. As the act closes, a mustached patron (Benny Hill) gets distracted by a beautiful girl (Sue Upton) as his date leans in to kiss him, breaking her front teeth. The show finally ends with the Performing Men and Angels singing together on stage. As the girls kick their hats into the audience, one lands on the head of a patron (Henry McGee and befuddles him before his date (Sue Upton). Trivia * Zoe Bryant and Lindsey Cole(?) appears as dates to Miki Harvey dressed as a man at the doors followed by an unknown male extra (Mike Mulloy?) with Sharon Kiel(?) as his date. They are followed by another unknown and then Duncan Pettigrew who O'Bee trips and dusts off for a tip. * Bob Todd and Johnny Hutch play an older couple before Benny and Jon Jon arrive. Hutch stops to flirt with a beauty played by Sue Upton, but Bob pulls his toupee off to disuade her interest. * Pettigrew's girlfriend for the menu gag is possibly Lindsay Cole. * Miki Harvey dances with Jon Jon Keefe on the dance floor. * Benny repeats the cheap drinks gag from Hotel Sordide. * Baldini is basically Benny the Clown with a garish plastic bald cap with glasses on his head. * Tanya and her Performing Men is another repeated bit; this time from March 26, 1975 by Moira Foot. * The Performing Men are Benny Hill, Henry McGee, Bob Todd, Johnny Hutch, Jon Jon Keefe, Derek Deadman, Mike Mulloy, Gary O'Bee and Duncan Pettigrew. * Only four of the Angels have been positively identified for this episode; they are Helen Carpenter, Lindsey Cole, Liz Jobling and Miki Harvey. "Benny's Place" identifies the girls as they're coming out single file as Liz Jobling, Zoe Bryant, Lindsey Cole, Miki Harvey, Lorraine Doyle, Jenny Drummond (who was unidentified at the time), Sharon Kiel and Helen Carpenter. Episode(s) * Club Chicago-Go Gallery Club00.JPG Club01.JPG Club02.JPG Club03.JPG Club04.JPG Club05.JPG Club06.JPG Club07.JPG Club08.JPG Club009.JPG Club10.JPG Club11.JPG Club12.JPG Club13.JPG Club014.JPG Club015.JPG Club 16.JPG Club17.JPG Club18.JPG Club19.JPG Club20.JPG Club21.JPG Club22.JPG Club23.JPG Club24.JPG Club25.JPG Club26.JPG Club27.JPG Club28.JPG Category: Locations Category: 1988 Sketches